


The flower boy

by woojiniserau



Series: 𝟐𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟗 [3]
Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: 2parkweek2019day3, M/M, could this be crack??, fluffy 2park at the end because i can only be soft for them, youngsoo ends up in 2park’s world for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon have a surprise visitor.





	The flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is really weird and messy omg forgive me 
> 
> i did not know what to title it so i tried to play with flower crew and make flower boy ummm yeah
> 
> and didn’t know then but now i do and like the story behind youngsoo’s perfume thing is so sad 🥺 we must protect 
> 
> okk anyways please enjoy!!

“Jihoon, why on earth are you wearing a hanbok?” Woojin looks up from his phone when he spots Jihoon walk in, wearing dark pink attire and a gat over his head.

“Jihoon? Ji? Hoon? I am Youngsoo.” apparently not Jihoon huffs, crossing his arms, a little pout appearing on his face.

“Oh! Are you dressing up as someone from the Joseon era for halloween?” Woojin asks, less confused.

“What is halloween? Actually, who are you?” 

“Wait, babe, are you okay?” Woojin rushes over to Jihoon placing a hand on his forehead.

Jihoon steps back, frantically searching for something, “What’s a babe? And I am Youngsoo! How many times?” 

Woojin distances himself from him, “Okay, Youngsoo, are you missing something?” Woojin questions as he curiously watches the other seemingly entering into a state of panic.

“Yes, my perfume. I lost it. I-I need it, right n-

“Hey, Woojinie, where’d you get this perfume bag? It’s so c- 

Jihoon stops at the doorway, dropping the bag on the floor. Youngsoo rushes over and snatches it, cradling it in his arms.

“Woojin, what?” Jihoon gapes, at his apparent identical twin.

Youngsoo looks up, “Oh, you must be babe. I am Goo Youngsoo.” 

“B-babe? Woojin, what did you tell him and also again, what?” Jihoon hurries over to Woojin, hiding behind the younger’s back.

“Youngsoo, this is Jihoon. He’s my boyfriend.” Woojin explains.

Youngsoo walks towards Jihoon, inspecting him closely, “I should get you one of these hanbok’s. It will make you look much more handsome.” 

“Um, why are you here? No, how did you get here?” Woojin quickly stands in front of a fuming Jihoon and averts to a different conversation. Probably a more important one too.

“I live here. This is Joseon.” Youngsoo states, firmly. 

“No, this is Seoul?” Jihoon interjects, pointing out the window.

Youngsoo looks confused as he walks over to look out of it, “Why do all the horses look like that? I only had a short nap. What’s the date?” 

Woojin turns on his phone but Youngsoo snatches it out of his hand, “What is this thing? I’ve never seen anything like it?”

Woojin and Jihoon look at each other, wondering what the deal was with this person. Like who doesn’t know what a phone is in 2019?

“Oh, babe is your husband?” Youngsoo interrupts their running thoughts, staring at Woojin’s wallpaper of Jihoon kissing his cheek.

Jihoon chokes, “My name is Jihoon. And we’re boyfriends not husbands.” 

“What is a boy friend? And Woojin called me babe.” Youngsoo spills out, still staring at the phone in awe.

Jihoon glares at Woojin. “What? He looks just like you! I thought it was you.” Woojin mumbles, turning away from his glare.

“Youngsoo, a boyfriend or girlfriend is what comes before marriage. And it’s when you like to spend time with someone, going on dates, holding hands and kissing and babe is like a nickname for someone you’re dating.” Jihoon states. 

Youngsoo looks lost in thought for a moment before he speaks, “Ah, I see. So, you are boyfriends? And that’s why you call him babe?” 

“Yes. But let’s forget all that, we need to find a way to get you back.” Woojin says. 

“Well, I slept and then when I woke up, I was here.” Youngsoo explains.

“Okay, so you should try sleeping.” Woojin suggests.

“It is too sunny. I couldn’t possibly sleep now.” Youngsoo mutters, trailing over to the wall with pictures of Woojin and Jihoon hung up. 

“These paintings are so lifelike. Who is the painter?” Youngsoo admires, trailing his fingers across the photos. “And this paper feel so different.” 

“Those are photos. We take them with a camera or our phone.” Woojin explains, opening Snapchat on his phone and handing it over to Youngsoo.

“There’s a dog on my face! Woojin, why is there a dog?” Youngsoo cries, trying to swat away the dog ears.

“Cute.” Woojin chuckles.

“You are very cute too. But you should not be flirting when your boyfriend is right there.” Youngsoo smiles nonetheless, blushing slightly.

Jihoon stands in front of Woojin, throwing daggers at Youngsoo, “He’s mine.” 

Woojin snorts, “Babe, chill. You’re cuter, don’t worry.” He wraps an arm around Jihoon’s waist.

Jihoon pouts, “But we look exactly the same.” 

Woojin coos, “But I love you.” 

Youngsoo barges in between them, “This is beautiful.”

Jihoon pushes him away, “Too close. It’s weird looking at someone who looks just like me.” Jihoon shudders. 

“Come on, Youngsoo. We’ll put you to bed. Jihoon will sing you a lullaby.” Woojin informs, ushering Youngsoo to it.

“I’m not an infant.” Youngsoo glares, but still gets underneath the covers.

Woojin looks over at Jihoon, “His glare is just as scary.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and walks over, “Okay, goodnight.” 

Youngsoo and Woojin stare at him.

“Such high maintenance. I thought you didn’t want a lullaby.” Jihoon scoffs, sitting beside Woojin. 

Youngsoo squeals, “I can’t wait to tell everyone what I’ve seen. What’s that’s thing again? The caller?”

“A phone.” 

“Yes, that! And then I’ll talk about the handsome Woojin!”

Jihoon coughs and Woojin tries to hold in his laugh when he goes over to shut the curtains.

“And Jihoon who looks like me!” 

Jihoon squints his eyes at the lack of compliments but let’s it slide, “Okay, Youngsoo, I’m gonna sing now.”

Youngsoo nods and Jihoon starts singing. The stranger eventually drifts off to sleep.

“Nothing’s happening.” Woojin whispers

“Woojin, shush.” Jihoon nudges him, “Look, his hand.” 

They stare in amazement as Youngsoo starts fading away in front of their eyes. 

“That was crazy.” Woojin gapes, when Youngsoo is completely gone.

“Can’t believe he said I could be more  handsome.” 

Woojin stares at Jihoon.

Jihoon gives him a pointed look, “What?”

“I mean I think he had a point.”

Jihoon tackles him onto the bed, “Take that back, Mr. handsome Woojin.” 

Woojin laughs, grasping onto Jihoon’s thighs when the older goes to straddle him, “Still can’t believe someone from  _ years _ ago showed up in our house.”

Jihoon rolls off of the younger and snuggles into Woojin’s hold, “I know, like how did it even happen? What if someone comes that looks like you? Maybe, I’ll flirt with him.” Jihoon sniggers, looking at Woojin’s grimace.

“I just said he was cute. I didn’t flirt and neither will you if that happens.” Woojin whines, rolling onto Jihoon and splaying himself onto the older.

Jihoon splutters, smacking Woojin on the back, “Woojin, get off, you potato.” 

Woojin lifts himself off Jihoon a bit, but doesn’t move away, “Say you won’t flirt.” 

“I mean if he looks cute in a hanbok, how could I not?” Jihoon teases.

Woojin pouts so Jihoon leans up and pecks his lips.

“I’m kidding.” Jihoon grins.

Woojin smiles, “Good because you’re my cute Jihoon.” 

Woojin peppers kisses all over Jihoon’s face.

“And you’re my Woojin.”Jihoon laughs, holding onto Woojin’s face to keep him still.

Woojin connects their lips in a soft kiss, “We’re each other’s.”

Jihoon pulls away, smiling adoringly at him and caressing the side of Woojin’s face, softly “Yeah , we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t lie about it being weird...might make a more in depth version when i have time 👀
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> also tysm for all ur sweet comments on my other works it literally makes my day 😭


End file.
